Be Careful What You Wish For
by saphiregurl
Summary: UPDATED!When Roxy was told that she was going to visit her old aunt Gertude in Washington for a week , She expects that she is in for the most boing week of her life, but little does she realize have very wrong her expectations are.
1. The News

A.N. Hey! rhis is my first time to write a story on here, so i hope you like it! And... PLEASE REVEIW!

Roxy stared fixedly on the screen of her computer, she haddn'tt moved an inch for an hour, exept to ocasionaly reach up and click once or twice on the mouse.

"Roxy," her mother began, when Roxy did not respond, her mother tryed again "Roxy!" a little louder this time. This time Roxy let out a small absentminded

"Mmhhhmmm"

" Roxy, are you listning to me?" her mother asked, slightly anoyed.

Again Roxy replyed with "Mmhhmmm"

"Were going to see your aunt Gertrude in Washington this week." Roxy's mother said.

"Mmhhhmmm" Roxy responded for the third time. It was about 3 minuets later when what her mother had said finally absorbed into Roxy's mind and when it did she started, and said "What did you say?" her mother sighed, she had been expecting this.

"We are all going to visit your aunt Gurtrude in Washington this week." she repeted.

"What? Mom! No! Not again!" She yelled " Her house is the most botring place on earth, and she's so..." Roxy made a face "old" she finished.

" I know she's elderly, and you don't enjoy being there, but she is moving, and needs help packing." her mother replyed firmly. Roxy just knew she was in for the most boring week of her life, _"how am i ever going to survive?"_ she wondered silently.

The night before they left, Roxy began shoving everything she could fit into her backpack. Things she belived that she could not survive without, with a few exceptions of course, for example, she knew her computer woulden't fit, and she still hadden't gotten her mother to buy her that cell phone she had wanted for a month now, so that ment no social life. She also tossed 2 pairs of jenes, a pair of cargo pants, and a few T-shirts into a small suitcase.

That night Roxy coulden't sleep, so, after an hour of just laying on her bed, she decided to read the new book she had bought the day before. Once Roxy began reading, she because lost in the pages of the book. When Roxy read a book or story, she blocked everything else out, and read with such intensity that she could almost see and here the scenes being played out, just like she was watching a movie. It was 2:00A.M when Roxy finally roused herself and put the book away. she looked up at her clock,_ " 2:00A.M,"_ she thought, and smiled _"My mom would kill me if she knew."_ Despite the fact that it was so late, Roxy was not the least bit tired, so, she got up and walked over to her window seat and looked out. Outside she could see the wind ruffling the branches and leavs of trees, and the dark sky lit brilliantly with a million stars. Roxy was thinking of the long week ahead of her, " I wish I could have an adventure, like the girls in my book." she wispered earnestly. She sighed and looked up at the stars, she knew it was silly and childish to wish on stars. But, to her suprise, at that very moment, a star fell across the sky and then vanished as if it had never been. At once Roxy was overcome by fatigue, and barely staggered to her bed before collapsing, but just before she slipped into a deep sleep 6 words rang in her mind " Be carefull what you wish for". Then her eyes closed and she was fast asleep.

A.N. So...how was it? Short i know, sorry about that! But please Review, and tell me what you thought,I would loveideas or writing tips! If you don't review, i might not up-date! So Review please!


	2. The Trip

Early the next morning, Roxy's mother shook her "Roxy, it's time to wake up, We have to leave in an hour." Roxy turned over and groaned she still felt exhausted. Once her mother left, Roxy turned over and went back to sleep. 10 minutes later Roxy's mother came in again to check on her, when she found Roxy asleep again; she threw off the comforter, and pulled her by the legs, slowly dragging her off the bed. When Roxy realized what was happening she grabbed hold of the edge of her mattress and held on. Eventually Roxy's grip slipped and she slid off her bed, landing on the floor with a loud THUMP. Roxy, realizing her defeat, rose and still half asleep changed her clothes and grabbed her small suitcase and backpack, and crawled into her car, where Mark was already sitting slumped against the window with a pillow, apparently asleep. She set her things on the seat in between them, and stared out the window, she was surprised to see her grandparents maroon van drive into her driveway.

"Hey mom, what are grandpa and grandma doing here?" she asked her mother, who was already in the car.

"They're coming with us to Washington" She answered

"hey, I forgot where does aunt Gertrude live in Washington?" Roxy asked

"In Sunnyside," she answered simply. Mark groaned

"How long will it take?" he asked stretching

"8 hours," there mother replied getting out of the car again. She returned with there dad, and they pulled out of the driveway. About 15 minutes into the trip mark groaned again and said,

"oh, great I forgot my books"

"Well, you won't need them were going to listen to a book on tape" there dad answered pulling a thick plastic case out with a picture of a dragon on the front.

"What's it called?" Roxy asked "and how long is it?"

"Eragon, and its 16hours long" there dad replied producing the first tape out of the plastic case and popping it in. mark groaned but didn't say anything. The trip dragged on, and mark kept trying to sprawl out over the seat, and whenever Roxy tried to do the same she always got the most uncomfortable position, finally she gave up and resorted to occasionally pinching Mark's leg, which was on her, and staring out the window. When they were about an hour from her aunt's house, Roxy decided to try her luck in her grandparent's car. She grabbed two of her books, and switched cars at the next gas station. At first this arrangement was great for Roxy, because she had all the room she could want and a full seat to lie down on. But eventually it became hot in the back of the van, and her grandparents were listening to a book on tapeabout a guy in themafia, and a speaker was right next to her head, which kept interfering with her attempts to read and sleep. Roxy found that her feet could get a little air by pushing on the window in the back of the van, which allowed a small stream of cool air, but it didn't help the temperature in the back of the van. When they finally arrived at her old Aunt Gertrude's house, which was a small home in about a half of a mile in front of some brown mountains, her face was flushed and she was sweaty and her hair was all ratty and tangled. Roxy was beginning to feel very tired, so her eyes were also about only half open. She staggered out of her grandparent's car, and when she came in view of her aunt she stopped suddenly, there, standing next to her aunt was the cutest guy she had ever seen, he had longish brown hair, was tall and his hair had subtle golden highlights, and was about an inch taller than Roxy. Roxy turned around and walked quickly back to her grandparent's car, luckily, the boy's back was turned, Roxy was sure that he hadn't seen her yet.

She reached her grandmothers car and started pulling her fingers through her blonde hair and trying to cool her face with her hands, she had only half succeeded when her mother came and found her and told her to go five her aunt a hug. She walked slowly to her old aunt, and as she got closer the boy looked up at her and grinned, she noticed his straight, white teeth and noted that he was even cuter from the front. He has mischievous green eyes, and very muscular arms. She walked to her aunt, greeted her and gave her a hug, then there aunt introduced them

"Roxy, this is Jeremy, he helps me around the house sometimes, and her lives just down the road." She said and with a devilish look in her eye said "Why don't you two get to know each other while the rest of us go in for a cup of tea. Everybody went into the house; Roxy stared at her feet for a moment, and then looked up when the boy said laughing slightly

"I can't believe her, you know what she's doing, don't you?"

"Yea, I didn't know she had it in her" she answered with a small grin of her own. They talked for a while, with small pauses in between, each aware of a blind occasionally being lifted and someone peeking out, before it was quickly shut again. Finally the boy said

"This is really weird; do you want to take a walk, where they won't be spying on us the whole time?"

"Sure" Roxy replied. And they started walking down the road. Once they were away from the house, words seemed to come easier, and soon they were talking normally. Roxy found out that he had a younger sister and an older brother, that he lived in Florida before he moved to Washington, and that he liked to surf, and had done it often before he moved to Washington. By the time they had returned to the house it was getting dark, and they were friends.

"See ya tomorrow!" he called heading down the road to his house

"See ya!" she shouted back she opened the door and practically floated into her aunts house. When she shut the door and looked up she saw that everyone was sitting around the table looking at her with small smiles on there faces, after a moment of silence her aunt asked slyly

"So, how do you like Jeremy?" everyone at the table looked at her expectantly, but all she said is

"He's nice". She avoided all of there glances and sat down at the table, ate the supper that had been saved for her, and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. By the time she got out of the bathroom, a hida-bed had been pulled out, with a sleeping bag, and a pillow, she climbed into the sleeping bag, and the last thing she thought about before she fell asleep was how Jeremy's eyes sparkles when he laughed.


	3. The Cave

The next morning, Roxy woke up a bit late, and instead of dressing started toward the dining room still in her pajamas. She got to the dinig room door, and was about it open it, when she suddenly froze. From the dinig room came the vioce of Jeremy! she listened again, and there it was again. it was definatly jeremy, roxy turned right around and as silently and swiftly as she could walked to her parents bedroom. She quickly pulled on some clothes, spashed her face with freezing cold water, ran a brush through her hair and started toward the dining room again, roxy shuddered th think what would have happened if she had walked in before! She entered the dining room and tried to act suprised to see jeremy seatede at the table.

"Look who finally woke up" her aunt gumbled. Jeremy looked up and when he saw roxy his eyes lit up.

"hey Roxy!common, these pancakes are great!" he said motning to the empty seat by his. Roxy couldent help noticing a satisfied smile creap across her aunts face as she sat down on the chair next to him.

After Breakfast Jeremy and roxy decided to go exporing for a little before they began paacking her aunts things.

"But you live here, Havent you expored everything by now?" Roxy asked

"well, almost everything, but there are these really cool caves i've been wanting to check out for awhile, so i thought we could go together, that is, if you want to." he replied looking down at her and smiling a little.

"alright then, what are we waiting around here for? Lets go!"

They walked about a half a mile across the pasture from the back of her aunts house untill they reached the brown mountians. the first cave they saw they headed into. The farther in they went into the cave the darker it got, finally it got so dark that roxy couldent see a thing.

"hey jeremy i can't see anything, maybe we should.."

Roxy never finished her sentence she tripped over a loose rock. jeremy heard her trip and reached out to catch her, but all he felt on his arms was a slight breeze.

"Roxy? Roxy? where are you? Roxy! this isn't funny!" Jeremy said his vioce getting more and more desperate, he dropped to his knees and groped around the ground, but it was no use, Roxy had vanished.

A.N. Hope you liked it! sorry it was so short! Please Review!


	4. A Strange New Place

Roxy opened her eyes, and groned, she felt like she had been torn apart and then re-constructed in about 3 seconds. She had no idea where she was, last thing she remembered was that she was in a cave with Jeremy, and it was really dark and then all of the sudden she tripped and she was falling and falling, and she was plunged into icy water, and then here she was with a bright blue sky above her and soft grass beneth her.She sat up feeling like she was in a dream, she felt like she weighed 10 pounds less. she was in a small clearing in the middle of a wood, or thats what it must be, But everything was strange. There were definatly trees all around her, but she had never seen anyhting like them before. The trunks were of a smooth mahogany, cherry, and other sorts of smooth wood instead of rough bark, and the leaves seemed of a purer green and slightly more transperent then what she had ever seen before.Different fruits hug from each tree, the fruits also strange looking. She looked down and she saw that the grass she was lying on was smooth and soft as silk, and there were brightly colored wild flowers all over. In the sky was what seemed to be a sun, but it was smaller and brighter, and seemed to give off a purer heat.  
Roxy slowly stood, her head was begining to clear. _Where am i?_ she thought _This is a very strange place, i've never seen anything as beautiful_. she looked at the fruits hanging on the trees again and at once she relized how hungry she was. Roxy walked slowly towards the closest tree, a dark mohogany one, with square purple fruit hanging from it's branches. _Thats funny_ she thought_ I've never seen a square fruit before, at least not in my world,_ Roxy froze, was she really in a different world? could it be? She reached out and plucked one of the fruits off the tree. the skin of the fruit was like a peaches soft and fuzzy. She took a small bite off the edge, and at once a delicious sweet taste filled her mouth, it was like nothing she had ever eaten in her whole life. Roxy finished that fruit and ate a few more before deciding to start walking and see what she could of this strange wood, _maybe_, she thought _there's a villadge up ahead andI can find out whereI am_. she desided to go straight ahead, and after a few minutes in the dense forrest she heard the sound of a gurgling brook ahread, she ceapt walking eager to reach water. When she reached the brook, she caught her breath, the brook's water was so clear that she could she shinig pebbles that stongly resembled gems at the bottom. Roxy fell to her knees and cupped her hands into the water, and drank huge gulps of the liquid it tasted pure and sweet, and she felt like she would never get enough. Roxy was in the middle of slurping some more of the water, when she heard something, startled she lifted her head and gasped, because what she saw in front of her was something so terrible she could hardly breath. 


End file.
